


It makes those quiet moments more meaningful

by Booberfraggle



Category: Fraggle Rock
Genre: Dysphoria, M/M, Misgendering, Trans Male Character, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booberfraggle/pseuds/Booberfraggle
Summary: Boober is having a stressful day, and only one fraggle can magically make all his worries leave.





	It makes those quiet moments more meaningful

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder that both Boober and Wembley are trans (or atleast they are on my stories) and together.

It had been a long day.

 To be fair though, Boober said that about most days. It wasn't an unusual phrase to his friends. Today however, nothing had really gone too well.

 His day began with a fraggle calling him a girl. Boober was sure that she didn't mean to let out a ma'am towards him, besides she couldn't know, but that thought made him feel terrible. Did he not look masculine enough? What was he supposed to do?  Dysphoria plagued him the entire day.

 After that, he had a run in with Red. Don't get him wrong, Boober and Red are close friends, they have been ever since that one traumatizing birthday he had. Red was just a little too rowdy for him to be around constantly, she gets riled up easily. 

 Today she was yelling about some sort of contest, Boober kind of tuned her out. It was until he felt her crash into him he paid attention. He felt dizzy but in spite of it, he helped her up and decided that he should patch her up; to be safe.

 Today he found out that Red won't sit still even if it's for her own good. After who knows how long, Boober finally got the ONE Band-aid on her.

 Boober decided to take a nap after that. Perhaps it's what he needed to decompress. He completely forgot about his least favorite part of sleeping: Sidebottom. As far as Boober was concerned, Sidebottom was a pest. There's a reason his fun side only exists and stays in his head.

 All of the goofiness of his fun side made his head pound. Sidebottom's laugh felt like he was getting punched in the head. Eventually, Boober forced himself awake.

 He couldn't even escape real life for a break. The stress he felt from his dysphoria, frustration, and his pounding head made him want to scream.  
But Boober knew of one thing that would help. It was his only saving grace.

 Boober found Wembley in he and Gobo's den. Wembley was currently looking at some maps the Gobo had left out. He ran his finger across the tattered paper and read each and every name intently. Boober began to think maybe this was out of the question too.

"Oh, hi Boober!", the green fraggle greeted happily, jumping from his seat. Boober smiled, Wembley's mere presence made him happier and less tense.

"Hi Wembley, sorry to bother you but...I just really needed someway to relax..", the pessimist said, his voice growing softer with each word. "Long day?", the smaller fraggle asked, getting a nod from the other fraggle. Wembley gently grabbed Boober's hand and led him up the ladder to his little cave where he slept.

 "Are you sure I'm not bothering you?"  
"You aren't bothering me at all, in fact I like being with you"

They curled up together, their arms wrapped around one another, and their foreheads ever so lightly touching. Boober may not of had the best day, but this made it all worth it.

"Thank you Wembley."  
"I love you Boober."

 They fell asleep in eachothers company.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 4 am when i was supposed to be animating fbjfjfjfjhdbd


End file.
